Bag of Flames
by JessicaKan
Summary: After a long day at work, Tori Vega is frightened by the noises coming from her sister's upstairs bedroom.


It was a long day at work when Tori Vega finally entered her home. After an exhausting day, the only thing she had left on her mind was the thought of that last piece of cake and flicking the bean.

She slumped her way over to the kitchen, throwing her bags and belongings on to the couch as she passed it. Once reaching the fridge, she pulled it open and was astonished at the site.

No cake.

"God fucking dammit, Trina. Get your white ass down here!"

There was no response.

"Trina?"

She shut the door and sighed heavily as she made her way to the stairs. "Get your ass down here."

No response.

Yet, in the distance she heard a soft whimper. Confused for a moment and a bit hesitant, she walked up the stairs.

The whimpering got louder with each step. "Trina," she spoke quietly this time, concern in her voice, "you okay?"

She stepped to her sister's door and heard a loud smack. With that, she flinched.

Frightened of what was hiding beyond her sister's doorway, she took out her phone and updated her status.

"Crazy shit is going down -Feeling scared *stupid emoji"

Taking a risk, she turned the nob slowly, only to see what she wouldn't imagine in a million years.

Trina laid naked on her bed, staring down at something on the other side of the room, out of sight from Tori. Trina had a smug look on her face and giggled softly before turning to her sister.

"Tori!" she screamed.

Of all people, Cat came crawling out from behind the other side of the bed. Cat too was naked, but she had on a saddle and her red hair was pulled back. "Neeeeeiiiiigh!" she exclaimed, leaning up on her back knees, giving Tori a great look at her breasts, and flailing her hands in the air.

"Cat! Not the time!" Trina called.

"Oh my god!" Tori yelled covering her eyes with her arm but not having any sense to just leave the room.

"It's not what it looks like!" Trina called, quickly covering herself with a blanket.

"What the fuck is it then!?" Tori said.

"Neigh! Hi Tori!"

"Cat!"

"I mustn't break character, master," Cat explained. "Oh I mean, neeeeeiiiigh!"

"Tori just get out!" Trina commanded.

"Where's my cake!?"

"I got paid in cake. Neigh."

Tori uncovered her eyes. "What!? You gave this cunt my cake?"

"Tori, get out," Trina said, trying to stay calm.

"You're a whore!" Tori yelled at her sister.

"I'm a whore!?" Trina was offended beyond belief. "I didn't say anything when you and Jade got stoned off of meth and fucked a dog."

"Neigh?"

"That was a dream!"

"That was real, you dumb bitch."

"Get out of my life," Tori said turning around.

"Die!" Trina demanded.

"Neigh! But obey master's orders!"

Cat jumped up and took off her heavy saddle before taking off full sprint for Tori. Trina called after her to stop but it didn't work, Cat already knocked Tori to the ground and was punching her repeatedly and taking her clothes off at the same time.

Tori's nose was gushing blood and she kept pleading for Kat to stop, but it was useless.

Trina came running out, Trina and Cat are still naked btw if you forgot, and pulled Cat off of Tori. "Get off her," she said.

Cat stood, only to kick Tori while she was down. Out of her thick red hair she pulled out a switch blade and began to stab Tori's leg.

Tori screamed in terror. And Trina tried to pull her off again. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Neigh. Must obey master's orders."

"We'll I'm ordering you to stop," Trina demanded.

"Stop." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Stop what?" She began to speak frantically. "Walking, talking, breathing... Living? Yes. That's what I'll do. That's what I'll do if Master wants."

"What?!" Tori exclaimed.

Cat walked into Trina's room, grabbed a pistol from her purse and walked back into the hallway.

"This is it," she said, holding the gun to her head. And before anyone could stop her all she said was, "Neigh." before pulling the trigger and falling to the ground.

For the next five minutes both were left speechless and Trina fell to he knees. They didn't move.

Epilogue:

The bodies were lost because the house was set on fire. That dumb bitch Tori had a lighter in the bag she threw.


End file.
